Covered in Honey kaoruXhoney
by Kaida Ren
Summary: A kaoru honey fanfiction! LEMONS! not all the time though. there will be yaoi,fluff, and boyXboy,some language, all that stuff. i suck at summaries, so here you go!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

**_Warnings: Will contain lemon, boy/boy. Not every chapter will have lemon. So if you're looking for a one shot, go somewhere else! Don't like, then don't read!_**

**_Gaaahh, my first fanfiction, please don't forget to review! :D Fyi, the line breaks are the changes in the POV._**

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed and looked ahead with a blank stare on his face. That same damn blonde kept wheedling its way in his mind, and it annoyed the younger twin to no end. Kaoru set his elbow down on the arm of the plush couch he was sitting on, trying to block out the chatter of the host club.<p>

"Kaoru!" The younger twin snapped to attention at his name being called. Hikaru was looking straight at his brother with a rather annoyed expression on his face. Kaoru shook his head and tried to clear his head.

"Sorry Hikaru, I was just thinking about last night…" Kaoru replied, looking away and flushed. But the truth was that he hadn't been thinking of his brother. He had been thinking about Honey.

"Oh I see," Hikaru said softly, walking over to Kaoru and cupping his delicate face in his own hands. The fangirls sitting with the twins let out a collective squeal and grasped each other, chattering in excitement.

"Yes," Kaoru sighed, letting a small tear trickle down his cheek. "Everything was so romantic. The candles, the music, the room, the bed sheets. They were so soft…" One of the girls sitting next to Kaoru fainted into the arms of the girl sitting next to her.

"Oh Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru."

* * *

><p>Honey couldn't tear his gaze away from Kaoru and Hikaru in the midst of their brotherly love act. More specifically Kaoru. Honey watched with wide brown eyes as Hikaru caught one of Kaoru's tears on his thin finger. Even though Honey knew this was just all an act, he couldn't help it when a surge of jealousy seared through him. Wait, what?<p>

"Mitsukuni, you're neglecting our guests," Mori said in his usual placid manner.

"Oh, sorry ladies!" Honey whirled back around in his seat to face the girls, a big smile plastered to his face. "Would you please pass me some of that strawberry shortcake Takashi?" Honey asked his friend in a sugary voice. Mori grunted in reply, and handed his companion a plate of the shortcake. "Thanks Takashi!" Honey exclaimed and proceeded to delve into his treat.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the host club members were getting ready to go to their homes, so they started to say their goodbyes before going their separate ways. The twins were just about to head out the door when Kaoru felt a small hand slip inside his own. Turning around, he was surprised to see the owner of the intrusive hand was Honey. "Hey Kao-Chan!" The little blonde said, grinning up at him. Kaoru gulped and looked at his and Honey's entwined hands.<p>

"Oh hey there Honey," Kaoru answered cautiously. Hikaru gave his brother a what the hell kind of look. Kaoru just blushed, trying not to look at his twin or Honey. "Is there something you need Senpai?"

Honey's eyes widened and he blushed a light pink and started to shake his head furiously. "Umm, no not, umm, NO!" With that, the blonde slowly backed away and bolted out the door. The last thing Kaoru heard was Honey calling out Takashi's name in distress before he couldn't hear him any longer.

"What was that all about?" Hikaru questioned, looking at his brother in confusion.

"Who knows, Honey's just odd like that," Kaoru replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Ya but I mean that was just…really weird!" Hikaru argued.

* * *

><p>"TAKASHI!" Honey cried out, looking around for his tall friend. Just then a limo pulled up by the curb which Honey was standing out. The distressed little man flung open the door and crashed inside. Mori observed him silently from his sit.<p>

"What was that whole thing with Kaoru back there?" asked the taller male in the car with a slightly curious tone to his usually seemingly emotionless voice.

"What was what?" Honey replied innocently. Mori continued to stare at the little cake loving man. Finally Honey broke down, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know! Oh Takashi, I'm so confused!" the little blonde wailed, clutching his little arms around Mori. "I don't know why, but whenever I see Kaoru I feel…funny. My heart beats really fast and I stop thinking about cake!" Mori chuckled at his frustrated companions answer.

* * *

><p>Kaoru rested his head against the tinted window of his limo. He watched the scenery pass by in a blur, but all he saw was Honey's face. The younger twin just couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy. He was just the same old Honey, but for some reason something was different.<p>

Hikaru poked and prodded his brother until Kaoru whirled his head around. "What?" he snapped. How uncharacteristic, Hikaru thought to himself. He knew that his twin rarely ever had outbursts, even as minor as this. He was after all the more mature of the two, not to mention more emotionally stable.

Hikaru heard his twin sigh and watched him as he began to rub his face with his hands. "I just don't get it!" Kaoru said in a dejected voice. "Something about Honey has just been bothering me lately, but I don't know what. I can't figure out if he's annoying me or what!" Kaoru's pale hands clenched and he squeezed his eyes closed. "It's like lately every time I see him I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's almost like…I don't even know anymore!"

"Kaoru, do you…have a crush on Honey?" Even though the older twin thought the very idea was absurd, he still had to ask it.

Kaoru let his hands relax and he whirled his head to gape at his twin in shock. His first instinct was to vehemently deny his brothers words, but then a thoughtful expression came across Kaoru's face. Did he have a crush on Honey? It would certainly explain things. Why else would his face flush and his stomach churn and twist whenever he saw the Lolita-shota?

"You know what?" Kaoru said to his brother with a laugh. "I think you just may be right."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Ok so here's the second chapter...dont own ouran most likely never will. So sorry if the first two paragraphs and the ending seem kinda clunky, I wasn't really having good creativities, but I wanted to get a chapter upoloaded for all of you guys! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to my story, it means a lot! *huggles*_

* * *

><p>Honey tugged a pair of pale blue swim trunks over his slim hips and then squeezed into his circular flotation device, letting it rest comfortably just above the top of his trunks. Of course he didn't need it; it just made him look cuter so of course the Lolita-shot was going to use it as an accessory. 'I wonder if Kao-Chan will think it looks good' he mused to himself as he looked at himself in front of a full length room. The host club was spending the day at the Ootori family's jungle pool resort. Honey remembered last time when he got swept away by waters and Kyoya ended up having to employ his personal police force to find him. 'That was rather pointless' Honey remembered, chuckling to himself.<p>

Honey walked out of the changing room and looked around. All the hosts were there. Honey bounded into the water and started splashing around, giggling with glee. He saw a dark shadow in the water and looked up to see Mori staring down at him. "Hey Takashi!" he greeted with an adorable grin. His taller friend nodded in response, but a shadow of a smile crossed his face.

"Kaoru's here," Mori stated, looking closely at Honey for a reaction.

"I know! He looks pretty cute today huh?" Honey grinned, casting a sidelong glance at Kaoru. He did look pretty good. He was wearing dark green swim trunks that lay loosely on his hips. For a moment, Honey just soaked up Kaoru's image, taking in his nicely toned torso and muscled calves. Then he caught the younger twins golden eyes, and for a moment they locked gazes. Then suddenly Honey turned away, a slight pink blush slowly working its way across his face.

"Let's go swimming Takashi," Honey snapped in a sudden annoyed voice. Mori let out a small smirk. It was easy to see that his little friend was clearly distressed by his crush, after all it seemed like it was his first serious one. The taller host would have thought that his chipper and cheery friend would have wasted no time going up to Kaoru and asking him out, but Honey seemed a little on edge. 'He must really like him' Mori thought to himself.

Honey waded into the water and let waves carry his slight body further from the shore, while Mori was closely keeping watch of course. He didn't want things to go like they did last time. It had been rather embarrassing, having the police think he had abducted Haruhi and all.

Honey angrily slapped at the rippling water, venting his frustration. He didn't understand his sudden attraction to Kaoru, and it unnerved him. He couldn't help it when the insides of his stomach suddenly felt like jelly whenever he saw Kaoru; he couldn't help it when his knees went weak with just a smile from the twin. But how could he not marvel at Kaoru's immense cuteness. How could he not get lost in those rich golden pools of color that were his eyes?

"No, no, NO!" Honey shouted at nobody in particular, clapping his hands over his face. All this thinking of Kaoru was starting to aggravate him. He had never felt so out of control since before he join the host club and was constantly trying to measure up to his father's expectations of what a Haninozuka man should be like. With rare bitterness, Honey remembered how he had to repress his true personality in order to fit into his father's cookie cutter ideals.

However, this was a very different situation, though just as tiring.

Mori observed Honey with interest. It was very rare indeed when his friend had little outbursts like these. The rest of the host club was also noticing Honey's stewing rage. They all wondered what had provoked the Lolita-shota. Just a few short minutes ago he had been his usual happy self, and now this?

* * *

><p>"Lunchtime!" Tamaki announced, his loud voice easily being heard by all around him.<p>

"I would kindly thank you not to yell in my ear, Tamaki," Kyoya said in a slightly annoyed tone. Tamaki didn't hear him.

Honey trudged out of the water, but instantly brightened when he saw a white cake with thick pink frosting resting on a little side table next to a chair that Haruhi was sitting on. "CAKE!" Honey exclaimed with glee, rushing forth, pulling out a fork from seemingly nowhere. He attacked the cake with animal like ferocity, devouring it at an extremely fast pace.

"Ahh…so good!" Honey beamed; once again back to his normal demeanor. "Hey Takashi?" he said, turning around looking for his ever faithful companion. "Did we bring anymore cake, I'm still hungry!"

"You should eat some sushi before you have more cake, Mitsukuni."

Honey frowned; obviously he didn't like that idea very much. Honey crossed his arms and pouted. Takashi however was accustomed to Honey's habit of acting cute in order to get his way. It might work with the blonde's fangirls, but not with him.

"Mori's right," Kaoru agreed. "It will help balance out your sugary cake diet ya know," Honey's head whipped around to look at Kaoru.

Kaoru was about to say something but just then, Hikaru took a piece of sushi and shoved it in Honey's face, cracking up as he saw the surprise face on the older boy's face when he found his mouth to be full of raw fish, seaweed, and sticky white rice. The little host spat the sushi onto the sand with disgust. "That wasn't very nice Hika-Chan!" Honey said, pointing an accusing finger at the older twin.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" Hikaru cracked up. However he wasn't laughing for too long because Honey made a leap for him, and before he knew it, Hikaru was running for dear life, Honey close on his heels. The rest of the host club watched in amusement, nobody making any attempt to stop the fiasco. Kyoya thought of interjecting, but then he decided that a good dose of embarrassment would do Hikaru good.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the day and Hikaru had a few bruises from being uncomfortably tackled by the Honey. "Remind me not ever piss of that little shit again," the older twin groaned, causing Kaoru to chuckle.<p>

"Well it seems that we learned a valuable lesson today, brother,"

"Enlighten me," Hikaru grimaced as he accidentally touched a sore spot.

"Well, actually we didn't, but at least you now know never to come in between Honey and his cake again!"

"Thanks for the newsflash!" Hikaru said sarcasm painfully apparent in his voice. Kaoru just laughed.

The younger twin slid a navy blue t-shirt on, shaking out the last drops of water from his hair. He looked behind him and saw Honey, (in a good mood once again), talking to Takashi in his usual chipper manner. Kaoru smiled, glad that his fellow host was cheerful again.

"Hey Hikaru, I'm gonna go talk to Honey for a bit."

Hikaru peered at his brother from under his half put on shirt. "Why?"

"Just cause."

"Whatever, your funeral."

"Hey, it wasn't me that practically smashed the sushi in his face!"

"You're guilty by association."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and walked away, heading towards Honey and Mori. "Hey guys," he said casually, sitting down on a chair and crossing behind his head to make a comfortable cushion. Honey looked suspiciously at Kaoru, then realizing it wasn't Hikaru, his face broke into a smile.

"Hey Kao-Chan!" he exclaimed, slipping out of his floaty toy and putting on a white thermal tee. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how the stretchy fabric hugged his toned chest and stomach. The fact that he was still partially wet from the water made the material even more suctioned to his skin. Kaoru blushed in embarrassment, realizing he had been staring. He twiddled his thumbs in a super awkward way, which just made his face even more. He was sure he looked like a complete idiot.

"Hey Kao-Chan?"

"Ya?"

"Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever or something? Oh no, are you sick! Do you need a doctor?" Honey started to ramble, obviously becoming distressed. He started to run around Kaoru's chair, wailing in a very child-like manner.

"I'm fine Honey!" Kaoru chuckled, touched by the young man's concern. "But I'm going to get a headache if you keep on running around my chair like that!"

"Oh!" Honey said sheepishly, grinding to a halt. Kaoru grinned at Honey's cute, caring, if somewhat over-energetic ways, but he blamed all the excess energy on all the cake.

"Hey Kao-Chan, you wanna come over to my house tomorrow?"

Kaoru froze and felt his cheeks start to color again. "Umm, ya sure, I mean it's the weekend right?" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. 'What the hell Kaoru! Get yourself together!' Kaoru mentally scolded himself. 'It's not like a date or anything; he just wants to hang out as friends! Right?'

"Great!" Honey beamed, clearly ecstatic. "So come to my house at about 11 am? Will that be ok?"

"Ya."

"Awesome! We can eat cake and-"

Kaoru couldn't help but snort when he heard this.

"Don't you ever think of anything else?" Kaoru teased.

Honey looked up at Kaoru with wide brown eyes. "Wha-what? Of course I do! Like, umm…" he stuttered.

"I'm just playing with you Honey!" Kaoru laughed.

"Oh…" Honey said, his head drooping a little. Kaoru's breath caught in his throat. 'He's so cute!' he thought to himself.

"Oh, I didn't mean it Honey!" Kaoru cried, jumping up and scooping the small blonde in his arms. "I was just teasing you!" he exclaimed, hugging Honey tighter against him.

"Cant….breathe…" Honey gasped, going slightly bug-eyed from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, right…sorry!" Kaoru said in embarrassment, quickly setting Honey down. 'Damn, I'm acting like Tamaki does with Haruhi,' Kyouya fumed, mentally slapping himself.

"Oh it's alright Kao-Chan!" Honey mumbled, his face turning slightly pink. "So, umm, see you tomorrow, k?"

"For sure!" Kaoru replied, his heart thumping wildly. Honey they giggled and skipped away, looking for Takashi. Kaoru then remembered that Mori had been with Honey and him, but he had just dissolved away. 'So Mori like' Kaoru thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Kaoru got inside his limo, leaning back and closing his eyes. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.<p> 


End file.
